


Especially Gravity Falls

by Whale



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (probably), F/F, M/M, Woooo here's another one, we just dont know - Freeform, will this be naughty in the end?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale/pseuds/Whale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel come back to Gravity Falls to (try to) help their Great Uncle Stan in his old age after graaduation from college, when *gasp* a certain equilateral asshole shows up! Will deals be made? Will Mabel eat cosmetic glitter? Will Dipper do the dorito? We just (yes) don't know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Especially Gravity Falls

        "Oh my god," Dipper Pines thought, spinning around wildly, triping over a protruding root in the ground, "I'm so lost,".

        It, of course, had been a while since Dipper had been back into the woods of his old childhood town of Gravity Falls Oregon or the woods that inhabited it. In Junior and Senior High, Dipper had spent every single one of his summers exploring his beloved, albeit weird, town; he set out to learn every secret this town had to offer, and it had many secrets. Once Dipper graduated from high school, however, Dipper took a few years off from seeing Gravity Falls to get some degrees in Philosophy, Literature, and he took some other sporradic classes that caught his fancy. Dipper Pines had a vast love of knowledge and learning everything anyone or anything had to offer, and it showed.         Dipper attended the same college as his twin sister Mabel, who left school proudly flourishing her degrees in Fashion Design and History of Fashion. When they graduaed, they had decided to come back to their childhood town to actually make something of their degrees, and to help out their Grunkle Stan who resiliently stayed in moderately okay health for a man of very old age. He refused to relinquish the Mystery Shack, a strange tourist trap that was designed to suck the money out of anyone who happened to pass through with cheap trinkets and hot-glued "mythical creatures". Grunkle Stan said that when he was "old enough", however old that would be, he would give the Shack over to Soos, a beloved handyman who adored the Shack with all his heart.

        Coming back to the sleepy and mysterious town of Gravity Falls was refreshing, and it sparked Dipper's thirst for adventure. He'd only been back a few days with Mabel to get settled before he'd rushed out to the woods, eager to explore the new mysteries that he was sure had cropped up while he had been gone. He'd packed a bag with his Journal, which he'd found on his first summer in Gravity Falls. It documented neraly every mysterious thing that had gone on in the strange town and it had sparked the adventures that made his summers the most interesting thing that happened to him all year. He'd packed snacks, flashlights and batteries, even a first aid kit. Dipper had accounted for everything- except one thing.

        In the several years he's been away, he'd forgotten how to navagate the woods. He felt like a complete idiot for not coming with a map. He thought he'd remember from his multitude of summers; the old paths and ways through the woods, but he'd forgotten. In the years it took Dipper to turn 23, he'd lost the memories of the secret twists and turns though the Gravity Falls woods, and to say the least, Dipper was discouraged. "I'll just have to take more time and relearn my way again," Dipper thought, taking out a notebook and pen. He made notes of everything as he walked through the woods, more and more coming back to him as he continued to walk. He thought it kind of strange that he could remember nearly every single encounter he'd had with all the creatures of the woods, but couldn't remember his way to get anywhere.

        Chewing absently on the end of his pen, making humming noises, he came across a clearing that he didn't remember. Racking his brain, Dipper couldn't find a single instance where he'd seen this beautiful clearing before. And it certainly was beautiful, filled with a massive variety of brilliantly colored flowers. Some Dipper recognized as orchids and day lillies and tulips, but others looked so foreign and alien to him , Dipper thought they couldn't be real. He also new this place shouldn't logically exist with all the different variety of flowers that required such different temperatures and amounts of water. His eye was caught, despite all of this, on a gorgeous blue flower with a long thin stalk. As he approached the area where about twenty of them were clumped together, his head almost clouded over from the sweet scent the flowers were emitting. He reached his hand out to pick one, as he knew Mabel would just love it.

        A black cane smacked Dipper's hand before he could reach he flower.

        "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I wouldn't pick that one if I were you," A voice floated over to Dipper. It was familiar, but he couldn't place where he'd heard it before. All he knew is that it sent chills down his spine. He turned to study the man attatched to the cane and the voice that turned his blood cold. He was tall, about two inches taller than Dipper, with sharp angled features. His mouth was spread in a grin much too big for his face. He looked like his face might actually split open if he were to continue smiling like that. There was nothing warm or happy about the smile; it was more of a smile that screamed predatory amusement, how a hyena might look if it had a human face. His nose and teeth and cheekbones were sharp; almost everything about the man was sharp. His eyes- well, eye, as his left eye was covered by a black eyepatch with a small yellow eye stitched onto it- was an icy blue that looked to peirce through Dipper, freezing him in place. The eyepatch with the eye sown onto it seemed odd to Dipper, but he didn't say anything to the man about it. He had golden hai that fell in an almost perfect styalized way, over his dark skin. "Mabel would've loved to play with his hair," Dipper thought, as the hair in question was about shoulder length and looked almost as it were made of spun gold. It didn't look real. The left side was saved to reveal dark hair, which made Dipper wonder what part- if any- was dyed.

        When the man laughed, long and loud, Dipper realized that he'd been staring. Guiltily, he flushed a dull red, and glanced away. His eyes landed on the blue flowers again, and he seemed to come back to some of his senses. "Why?" Dipper looked at the man, whose smile had dropped and was now looking at Dipper with an almost manic seriousness. Dipper shifted nervously, from one foot to the other, as everyhting about this stanger made Dipper nervous. He knew that people didn't just pop up in the woods for no reason, especially in Gravity Falls. People who just seemed to show up in the woods around here rarely had pure, neighborly intentions, and this made Dipper wary. Even if the man appeared only to be about a year or two older than him, Dipper knew that faces could lie- especially in Gravity Falls.

        It seemed that was a motto for the town, "Especially in Gravity Falls".

        "Do you know what this flower is, exactly?" The man grinned, lips nearly splitting his face to reveal his sharp teeth. Nothing about the man in front of Dipper seemed friendly; he acted almost fereal despit his friendly tone. Every smile reminded Dipper of a rabid dog baring its teeth and when he laughed it was more of the hysterical cry of a hyena rather than a laugh filled with mirth. Dipper shook his head at the man, to answer his questions and to try and clear his fogged brain. He didn't know what the flower meant, but he could look it up later. The way the man spoke about the flower, however, Dipper didn't think he'd be able to just Google his way to answers.

        Dipper new how to get answers on anything weird or mysterious in Graity Falls, and it was the Journal safely nestled in his backpack. Everything was documented in that Journal and Dipper knew if the flower had any weird or seemingly magical properties then it would be in the Journal somehwere.

          "This flower has some... interesting... defense mechanisms. You can pick it, of course, if you wish to be _incapacitated_ for a while," The man giggled throughout his explanation of the flower, as if he were speaking of some private joke. Dipper ignored the chilling laugh, and had come to the conclusion that this interaction was too weird. It was setting off all sorts of warning bells in Dipper's fogged over brain, and he knew that he should probably leave. _Now_. Dipper's sense of self preservation had decided that he should definately not talk to this strange, feral, man anymore and if he really was all that curious about the flower, he'd come back and figure it out later.

        Dipper turned to go back the way he came, and managed to take once step before he felt the cold handle of the man's cane uncircle his neck. Dipper sighed, as he knew this probably would've happened, but it was honestly so exhausting to have to keep talking to this man when every cell in his body was fighting to stay awake. "The flowers," Dipper thought, "The flowers are clogging my brain... delaying my movements...". He knew he was in a sticky situation as the man yanked on the cane and knocked the wind out of Dipper. He stumbled backwards a couple of steps, a few inches from the strange blue flowers. Dipper stilled, mind trying to race through possibilities on how to get out of here and away from the man, but the flowers' scent was making it difficult.

        "Now, now, now Dipper, I'd hate to have you leave so soon..." The man grinned, baring his overly sharp teeth again.

          "I... never told you... my name..." Dipper wheezed, as the man removed his cane, using it to lean against. The man chuckled.

        "Listen, kid, I know everyone around here! You, your sister Mabel, your Grunkle Stan! Even Wendy Corduroy, who still lives around here somewhere!" Dipper stopped breathing. Hearing the man say those names sent arrows of ice straight to his heart. It also turned off the rationality function in his brain. Dipper leaned towards the man, a feirce glare on his face.

        "If you even thin-" A gloved hand to his mouth cut off Dipper's threat, and the man laughed again.

        "Don't worry, kid! I'm not here to hurt anyone! I'm just the flower shop owner, near Greasy's! _That's_ how I know everyone!" The man's smile grew more, as if he were proud of this fact. Despite how logical that seemed, Dipper didn't trust a word out of the man's mouth.  The man leaned forward, so his and Dipper's noses were touching, "You should stop by sometime,"

        "Yeah, like hell," Dipper leaned back, taking a step away from the man. He was honestly weirded out by the man, and just wanted to leave. The man's smile dropped and he leaned back. With an unreadable expression, he turned around and lifted a hand in farewell.

        "See ya 'round, kid," The man left Dipper standing there confused.

        "What... just happened...?" Dipper turned around, walking away from the strange blue flowers and where the strange man used to be. Despite everything, Dipper was invigorated. It seems Gravity Falls still had more mysteries to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> our dear mystery stanger appears to be struggling with the difficult task of being .... well, human.  
> please tell me if you liked this i did this instead of doing homework that desperately needed to be done and your love fuels me to survive  
> vague idea taken from the Health and Saftely of Mabel Pines by charm0nder on tumblr, Thank you so much!


End file.
